Pirate Heart
by Shantty
Summary: As time goes by we realize that while everything changes or goes away, love remains. Jill and Leon belong to different hostile pirate groups. Despite all hatred and distance, they will find out love is the strongest force on the universe. Able to make us strong and weak, at the same time. / Jilleon
1. Prologue and First Chapter

_Resident Evil and its characters belong to Capcom._

_**Hello Guys.**_

_**This story is based on the Alternate Costumes from Jill (RE Revelations) and Leon (RE6).**_

_**I dedicate this story to my friend Mister Valentine, since he told me how much he would like to see Pirate Jill back and that brought me inspiration to do it. Thanks sweetie for the idea, for the support and mainly for your friendship! :)**_

_**It is the sequel from My Love Sea Gypsy, but since it is a story from a different life, you can follow this one even if you didn't read the previous one.**_

.

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

.

Reincarnation is not just a whim of fate or a game of life, where people represent different characters each existence only to entertain the creator.

Reincarnation is the school of the universe. It's s the college of life.

It is by successive lives that all of us humans shape our souls, transform our personality.

From our mistakes we acquired debt, from the debt we acquired challenges. During every challenge that we normally name as tests or problems, we are strengthening ourselves and learning not to make more mistakes.

Living several lives is a chance to repeat several tests and also a chance to get better results, just like at school. So we can acquire virtues and abandon imperfections.

The goal of each one of us is perfection, full happiness. And this is only possible thanks to the many lives and experiences we have along the eternity. We are immortal.

Just the reincarnation can explain the unexplained pains, unbearable tests and that love that we didn't expect or want to find.

Our life today is a reflection of our failures and our successes from the past. Just as pain represents our debits from the past, the happy moments that meet us during life represent our credits.

With spiritual maturity we learn that living life the right way is not living it to the fullest, but living it with responsibility. We learn to live it when we learn to make the right choices in the right moments. We choose what is right, not what gives pleasure. Limit is always the safest path.

After all we realize we're here to learn not to be better than others, but to be better for the others.

For the ones who read My Lovely Sea Gypsy, once again we see ourselves before our beloved characters in a different environment, in a story where Chris and Jill will be born in Wonbane as their own descendants. They choose their past pirate family as an opportunity to keep on practicing their fighting skills, since their main goal in this life is to get prepared to face Wesker in the next life they meet him.

Jill and Chris asks for an opportunity to reincarnate in the same family as brother and sister, so they could develop the love bond they already had but with a new perspective, strong enough to help them change their feelings for each other, so they may be able to focus on the right thing when they have another opportunity to try to stop Albert Wesker.

Jill and Chris were two souls that lived many lives together, what made Jill believe they wouldn't be able to love someone else. But love is just love. And Jill didn't know there was another soul she would meet once again who was also able to make her feel the same strong, real and pure love...

.

.

.

**One Last Breath.**

.

.

.

Before I opened my eyes when I woke up, I realized by sudden movements that I was in a carriage. I tried to move my arms, but they were tied and the lack of oxygen made me realize that I had my head covered.

Although totally lost in time, because I could not remember why I was in that place, a slight pain in the head and the taste of blood in my lips were enough for me to understand I was in trouble.

In addition to the pain in my head, I realized I was a little dizzy, maybe because of some blow or by the swinging of the carriage.

I could hear a few drops of rain falling in a nearby tin, my legs were wet which made me start to feel a little cold.

I did not hear any voices, it was impossible to know how many men was there and where they were taking me, but I would like to get such information, so I could make up a plan to escape. I could study how to surprise them and how to free myself.

But before I could think more about it, the carriage stopped and they started talking.

I realized that they were arguing about where they should let me, I focused more in their voices to know how many they were than in the content of the conversation. I heard three different voices from a distance and I heard footsteps beside me. Apparently they were four.

The stench next to me made me realize that it was a man and he suddenly took me by my shoulders, he lifted me up and threw me down on the floor. With legs and arms tied, all I could do was try to get up my head to avoid the impact to the ground, but failed.

My still covered head hit against the ground and although the fabric had cushioned the fall somewhat, that did not stop me from feeling pain and dizziness.

The man came and pulled me up by my clothes, putting me on my knees. Another man came in front of me and pulled my hood. I looked up trying to recognize them or remember what happened to me, but my blurred vision and the dark night did not allow me to see the red-haired man in front of me clearly, I could only see he wore a necklace with a large snake pendant.

Before I could see it in detail, the big man next to me pushed me with his foot and I realized I was falling afterward. It took some seconds until I reached the icy water of a river. At that moment I realized that was my end.

Unable to move my arms and legs, only a silent drowning death was left for me. Worse than that, I didn't know why. Then I let my mind take me back to my last moments lived and saw her face in front of me.

I remembered our last moments and it assured me that she was fine, which brought me some comfort at least.

"Be happy, my love." It was everything I could say in my heart before my mind took me back to the past.

With death in my hands, I chose to die quietly, remembering our history, the most beautiful story of an impossible, but true love.

.

.

.

Sixteen years before.

.

.

.

San Ruy was a large and well developed city which was the Commerce Center of all the smaller communities and cities around.

For its easy access and due to the main port, it was developing very fast and it became a place where it was able to find all kinds of products and people from everywhere.

There was a famous event that took place twice a year in the Central Market, where people were free to sell or exchange their merchants without paying any tax, in those days San Ruy was taken by a desperate crowd looking for the best deal.

As usual, Chris came with his older brother Mark to sell the wheat bags planted in Wonbane that would provide them enough amount of coins for the whole community for the next months.

While Mark kept his attention on the deals around, Chris kept his eyes on the blond girl to his right, a little distant. As their mother was sick, Chris had become even more careful over his little sister, looking after her with great care and love. So he decided to bring the 7-year-old girl along with them, despite all of his older brother's complaint, who unfortunately only used to think about money.

"Jill?" Chris called her when he saw a group of two men and a boy approaching them. "Jill, come closer" he said again in an authoritarian manner.

The girl shook her head obedient and approached the wheat bags. Meanwhile Mark greeted the men, ready to present their goods and negotiate.

.

.

.

To visit San Ruy Market was certainly not a pleasant time for Leon. A very hot weather, sweaty people bumping into each other, men screaming, children crying and his brother and cousin forcing him to accompany and watch them in negotiations and cheating.

Leon was only ten years old, he didn't want to think about that yet, he would have preferred to stay in the village practicing with his friends or climbing small hills. But his brother Jack and his cousin Oliver insisted that Leon had to learn early the art of cheating to get good profits and great advantages. And before returning home, Leon had the mission to make a good deal.

When they approached two young traders, Leon followed them getting to their left. There was a blond girl with a blue dress sitting on the floor next to some bags and Leon decided to go to her.

Leon sat on the floor in front of her. The girl was staring at the floor, but then she looked up at him. Her blue eyes met his blue eyes. He had never seen anyone with eyes as blue as his before, this was the first time.

"Hi?" He said kind of afraid.

"Hello" she said smiling.

"Do you live here?"

"No" she shook her head and smiled again "I live in Wonbane."

"I have a friend from Wonbane who lives here now."

"Cool."

"Do you like jewelry?"

"Yes" she said lowering her head shy.

Leon reached into his pocket pulling out a small bag. He opened it and showed her shiny little pearls. The girl opened her eyes surprise and held out her index finger trying to touch them, but Leon pulled his hand back before speaking.

"With them you can do the most beautiful necklaces. But I can only trade them. Do you have something that might interest me?"

Her face was sad for a few seconds. Then she put her hand inside the dress collar pulling a delicate chain with two pendants.

Although he was not as experienced as his brother, Leon knew those jewels seemed valuable.

"I can not give you the pendant that belonged to my mother, but as I have two, I can give you the one that belonged to my great-grandmother."

Although Leon knew he could try to convince her to give him the necklace with the two pendants. Something made him accept the exchange. Anyway he knew he was already getting a good deal.

Leon put the pearls back in the small bag and handed it to her, taking the pendant. He stood up and bowed before her.

"It was a pleasure dealing with you Miss. I Hope ..."

Leon was interrupted by the sound of something falling to the ground and some screams. He looked to the side and saw that his brother and cousin were running. Without thinking twice, he ran after them and the only thing he could hear was one of the merchants shout.

"Go away from here, damn Scotts. Look for others to cheat on."

Leon ran fast, he soon reached the other guys to the exit of the city. When they stopped to rest and began to laugh about the situation, Leon reached into his pocket for the pendant.

Jack saw the little brother holding a gold pendant and tried to catch it, but Leon was faster, bypassing his brother.

"Look. You got a gold pendant for those fake pearls? Mission accomplished, little brother. I'm proud of you. Looks like you're better than us today." He laughed.

Leon said nothing, only evaluated the object and found in it a small little button. When he put his finger on it the heart-shaped pendant opened, revealing the picture of a woman. Leon frowned, it was not exactly what he expected to find. But anyway it would be better than the horrible fake pearls.

Leon managed to get some peaceful time until his brothers would force him to do the same again and it made him relieved. Poor girl, she had been deceived. But Leon was not sorry because he knew he would never meet her again in his life.

.

.

.

**And this was the first chapter for Pirate Heart. I really hope you guys liked that.**

**If you like, leave a review, pls :)**

**Cya you guys on the next chapter.**


	2. Strange Environment

.

.

.

**Strange Environment**

.

.

.

Jill looked at the carriage that was waiting for her in front of the house, while Chris was putting the luggage on it.

It was very difficult to convince her brother to give her permission to attend the graduation of her cousin Annie. Jill was 18, but he was still overprotective over her.

Although she always had many boys interested in her, the most serious suitors began to demonstrate a real interest in taking Jill as their wife. But while Mark showed a clear intention to marry Jill to some rich and influential man, Chris kept the protective stance, trying to make Jill choose herself, a man she could love. This subject used to cause constant conflict between the brothers.

For some reason Jill believed that Chris was not right, that she couldn't find in the community any man able to get her interest. So she felt curious to know the celebrations of San Ruy. According to her cousin Annie that was the place where all the interesting men were.

It's not that Jill was trying to find love, to start dating and get marriage. Deep down she was happy and complete. But Jill felt bored about her life in Wonbane, where all she used to do was practicing with her brother, so a bit of fun and meet different people would not be a bad idea.

It was common for Wonbane women to leave the village to go study in San Ruy, but Annie was always very outgoing and somewhat rebellious. When her older brother, Ronald, left Wonbane to study in San Ruy, Annie fought and insisted to be able to join him in later years.

Ronald had finished school the year before and now Annie also did. Jill loved to read and study, but she used to do it by herself without any problems, she never had the intention of studying as a man when she could fight as one.

As she watched Chris coming near her, Jill touched her necklace. She ran into the house, leaving Chris looking at her confused.

Jill came in her bedroom and looked for her small box under the bed, she got it and removed the necklace and her mother's pendant and put in it. Besides the accessory didn't fit her dress, she would not want to run the risk of losing it or being stolen. She then closed the box, placed it in its place and ran out the door towards the front door.

Chris was waiting for her at the door with his arms crossed. Jill apologized before throwing herself on her brother's arms, hugging him.

"Jill" he held her in his arms before pulling her away enough to look in her eyes "I need you to promise me something?" Jill nodded and Chris continued "San Ruy is not a city like Wonbane. There are many strange people and you cannot trust anyone. I know that Annie is there alone since Ronald left, but she is different from you. So I need you to keep your responsible attitude and not to get seduced by all the flirts..."

"Chris" She smiled "You know me. I'd only be interested in a man as noble as you, then that means there are very few chances of me falling in love, because men like you are so hard to find." She wrinkled her nose "Trust me."

"I do." Chris pulled her into another hug "That's why I allow you to spend a few days with our cousin."

"Right" Jill giggled and released the brother, heading towards the carriage and climbing it. While the vehicle left, Jill waved with a scarf in a fun way "Au revoir!"

Jill was happy, but apprehensive, because she had never left Wonbane without Chris before. She didn't know what kind of situations and people she would meet, but she hoped it could be a good experience.

.

.

.

After a few hours changing the position in that uncomfortable bank, Jill decided to get up and stay by the door. They were arriving in San Ruy and the view was extremely beautiful. They were passing under a tunnel of giant trees and Jill felt the wind in her face like a gentle song. She smiled at the enchanted moment.

In a few minutes they were entering the city. They passed by a few streets till the driver stopped at the door of a big house, perhaps the biggest that Jill had ever seen.

In front of the house, several young people dressed formally talking in different groups. Jill then heard someone call her by name and she tried to find where the voice was coming from. Suddenly she saw Annie running towards her in the middle of the people, with her curly brown hair.

Jill stepped from the carriage and got surprised by a tight hug Annie gave her, she could not even move her arms.

"You finally accepted my invitation, cousin. I thought you would never come to know the wonders of life." Annie laughed.

Jill smiled shy as she realized that some guys looked at her curiously.

"Good to see that you're already dressed for the party, we have little time."

"Isn't my dress wrinkled?" Jill asked looking down.

"No, this fabric is great. You're beautiful, Jill." Annie pulled Jill roughly by the arm "Come meet my friends, I will ask my friend to take your luggage to my room."

Jill was kind of scared before so many people but especially about Annie's behavior. Annie had never been a shy or quiet quiet, but Jill realized she seemed more agitated than ever.

After asking a friend to get Jill's bags, she looked at Jill.

"Jill, this is George and his girlfriend Larissa, this is Billy and his girlfriend Rebecca and this is Manuela, she's the girlfriend of one of my best friends who is not here yet. Not only my friend, future brother in law." Annie giggled.

"Annie is tired of staying with the easy men, now she wants the difficult ones." Larissa said laughing.

"Not true. I always liked the soldiers. Strong and tough men are more interesting. I was just having fun with the wrong guys till I found the right one."

Everyone laughed except Rebecca and Jill. Jill realized that everyone seemed to have fun with Annie's irresponsible and reckless behavior, but Rebecca seemed as shy as her and that made Jill feel a natural sympathy for the girl.

Although Jill and Annie were pirate descendants, their Ancerstors decided to settle down to a normal life in Wonbane and that changed some of their habits. They still enjoyed sword fighting, gold and the sea like every pirate, but they tried to follow their main Ancerstor rules, which was trying to leave in peace and with respect.

Jill realized Annie looked like a normal pirate with her behaviour about men.

In a few minutes the doors were opened and all the young people began to enter the place. Jill followed Annie and her friends a little lost in the middle of the crowd. The single young men looked at her with interest, but Jill realized that she was wrong in thinking that this would be interesting, she felt uncomfortable with so many gazes.

After numerous songs and invitations to dance and Jill was still sitting. Annie and Manuela had gone to meet the guys who arrived and had not returned yet, George and Larissa were on the dance floor since the dance began. Only Billy and Rebecca were standing next to Jill. Although shy, Rebecca talked to Jill sympathetically, making that environment a little more pleasant.

"I don't want to bother you if you guys want to dance, please..."

Rebecca put her hand on Jill's hand and smiled.

"Don't worry, dear. Billy and I don't like dancing. I am very shy and he is very hard. Not the best combination."

The three laughed playfully.

"Girls, I will get us something to drink. Excuse me."

The two nodded to Billy politely before he disappeared in the crowd.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Jill widened the eyes frightened before looking at Rebecca.

"Is it so apparent?"

"Do not be ashamed of it. I've been here studying to become a nurse for over a year and I still get scared with this place sometimes."

Jill sighed in relief. At least she met someone who thought and felt like her. So she felt less bad and lost

"Maybe I'm wrong, but people seem very different here. They flirt and kiss each other normally, like Annie kissed that boy before leaving. I didn't know that my cousin was so ... free."

Rebecca lowered her head and Jill realized that although she agreed, she preferred to not comment anything about it. This only increased the sympathy that Jill already felt for her.

"Unfortunately you'll get used to see those things here. But there's still people like Billy, you and I, just don't give up" Rebecca said with a comfort smile.

Suddenly Rebecca looked back and Jill realized that Billy was calling her a few meters ahead. Rebecca stood up looking at Jill.

"Professor Smith is here, I need to talk to him about my project, sweetie. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Jill nodded and smiled at her. She would miss her new friend.

By watching people, Jill realized that she always expected a chance to go to San Ruy, but now she had the chance, it was not what she really wanted.

Suddenly a young man sat on the bench where Rebecca was and Jill looked at the opposite side ignoring him.

"Hmmm... So you're Annie's cousin?"

Jill then looked at the blond boy next to him and shook her head seriously expecting him to leave there.

"Can we dance?"

"I do not dance, thank you." Jill replied sharply.

The boy then grabbed Jill's arm and pulled her closer to him. With the other hand he touched her thigh trying to get to her hip. Jill felt nausea and then using all her strength and agility, she twisted his arm throwing him to the ground.

Few people realized what had happened there, because all the others were focused on loud music.

Although she was feeling she avenged herself, the damage was done, she couldn't stay there after that. Besides, thanks to that boy now Jill felt extremely uncomfortable and offended.

She ignored the boy to the ground and ran towards the first door in front of her. When she left, Jill realized she was in a dark garden.

Jill was running still trying to get away from that place while she wiped a tear on her face.

It was just the moonlight, she could barely see the ground, so she could not help and stepped on a drain in the floor. Without balance she ended up hitting her leg on the edge of the fountain and falling in it.

.

.

.

**_Hi guys! This was the second chapter for Pirate Heart._**

**_This was just a development chapter, I hope it was not so bad._**

**_I added Rebbeca and Billy to this moment since Jill needed some special friends by strange moment and I remembered Roseimagine. So this is for you sis!_**

**_Hope you guys stick with us till the end._**

**_Have a great weekend guys!_**

**_._**

_._

_._

_The95Will: oooh thanks for coming! My focus here will be drama I think, since they'll face many conflicts, but the nostalgia part will always be present as you said, for this and for previous life. Althought Leon's brothers act like pirates, cheating and taking advantage, Leon will have this conflict inside him, because he had different parents. So, let's hope he'll choose his best side one day. Hahaha. Thanks a lot for coming will. Have a great weekend._

_._

_._

_._

_Mister Valentine: I know I'm doing someting really differente, and althought it is a big risk sometimes, maybe it is time for me to take it and try something new._

_I'mso glad you liked it and you think it is strong, but at the same time it makes me afraid, cause I'll need to keep with the quality not to disappoint you, which I hope neverrrrr happens._

_Pleaaaaaaaaaaase :D_

_Thanks a lot sweet friend. Thanks for everything always! kisssssssssssssssssss._

_._

_._

_._

_roseimagine: Sisssssssssssssss. In fact i love gypsys, but since we have something in commom between Leon and Jill that is their pirate costumes, i love taking advantages of it. LOL. But this time I'm bringing Leon as main character since i fell in love with them both together. Hehehehe Jack Krauser won't appear too much, but he'll have his importance in their destiny, for sure. Thanks sweetieeeeeeeee. Have a great weekend. Kisssssssssss._

_._

_._

_._

_Mayra: OOOOH you know, I was waiting for you to come because I plan a surprise for you here for the chapters to come. So I'm really happy you are here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, sweetie. Thank you for your sweet words. Have an amazing weekend. Kiss kiss sissss._


	3. Nip It In The Bud

.

.

.

**Nip It In The Bud**

.

.

.

Leon had taken his brother's bags to his room. It would be difficult to find his friends in the middle of that crowd. He decided to enter through the side door and look for them where they used to stay during some parties.  
Leon went through the garden and realized that the place was darker than usual. They probably forgot to light the outdoor area or did it on purpose in order to prevent people from going out there.  
Although he enjoyed the festivals in that place, he was not sad to finally have finished studying politics. He was the first pirate to graduate, it was certainly a good thing. Leon had no intention of following his brother's or father's footsteps and keep negotiating and cheating merchants from different places.  
The only thing that Leon had in common with them was the love for fighting. He was specialist in the art of sword, he not only loved the fights but also devoted much of his time to them. But unlike their relatives, Leon used to practice with no purpose, just for pleasure.  
Maybe he could say that besides looking like his mother in appearance, he did in personality. He liked to live well, with luxury, but he never allowed himself to lose his values, even when his brother tried to convince him the opposite. Leon learned from the mother to respect people, not harm them. He still did not understand what made a good woman like her to marry a pirate. Fatal passions were not synonymous with happiness certainly.  
His parents' relationship was very complicated in the years they were together for this difference. While the pirate Scott was look for enriching easily, Leonor tried to teach their children values such as honesty. Leon's brother Jack followed his father's footsteps, while Leon naturally followed his mother's teachings. Leon's father died a few years ago, but Jack was trying to replace him at all costs.  
Curiously Leon's marriage to Manuela would please both sides. Manuela was an orphan, the daughter of an influential politician in San Ruy. The fact the man was dead facilitated their relationship, her father certainly would not accept his only daughter to marry a pirate if he was alive. In Leon's family, she was accepted by the brother and the cousins to be a rich girl and by his mother for being a sweet and kind-hearted girl.  
Leon knew he had affection, but did not love her. But he believed he would never meet someone more perfect than her to marry, someone who could please all sides.  
When approaching the fountain, he heard a sound that made him turn around. Leon looked away and realized that there was a shadow behind the bench. When approaching a little he recognized two delicate feet and looked up, revealing a girl sitting on the floor. It was dark and Leon could not identify her, but it did not matter to him.  
He approached her silently in worry.  
"Excuse me."  
The girl was frightened. Then she touched her own body when she saw Leon.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you, but I thought that you might need help." I don't need help" she snapped.  
Leon realized she was wet and shaking. Without thinking twice, he removed his coat placing it on her.  
"Are you crying? hurt?"  
"I'm crying with rage, I hate this place. I hate people here. I hate that garden and that damn source.  
"Come here, I'll take you somewhere. -he said, trying to help her up.  
"The problem is that I don't know where to go."  
"How so? Who are you here with?"  
"With my cousin Annie."  
Leon's eyes widened in surprise.  
"So you're Annie's? Relax, I can take you to her room so you can change your clothes."  
The girl sighed nervously and accepted help from Leon to get up, but then dropped his hand.  
"No wonder you've hated San Ruy. People either love or hate this place, there is no middle ground."  
"Then add me to the second group, please."  
They did not walk towards the people, but in another direction.  
"All right, but tell me why."  
"I prefer not to say and respect your opinion."  
Leon chuckled.  
"I've already been part of both groups."  
"I can see." She said.  
In a few more meters they entered a room that looked like a reception of any stable, Leon entered it followed by her. A white-haired man was sitting near the counter, he looked at Leon arranging the glasses on his face.  
"Mr. Mayer, I will guide the lady to her cousin's room and I'm leaving afterward."  
The man just shook his head.  
At that time, Leon turned back to the girl he helped. The ambient light reflected in her golden hair, making them shine like strands of gold. Her blue eyes stared him in a frightened expression. For some unknown reason he felt he knew her.  
Leon didn't know where that feeling came from, because in no way she looked like Annie. But as this could be the only explanation for that feeling, Leon thought that maybe they had something in common.  
He realized also that she looked at him amazing, as if she was having the same feeling.  
"Everything ok?" She asked confused.  
Leon shook his head, responding to her and also expelling those crazy thoughts.  
He then turned to the stairs and started to walk again, followed by the girl.  
After a few minutes the two stopped at Annie's door, Leon realized that the door was locked. That was the most frustrating thing that could happen, he tried to help the girl and had forgotten the most important, the room key. It made him feel a little stupid, something that rarely happened.  
"I don't believe it. How can I help you if I haven't got the key?"  
"Wait" she said putting her hand to blond hair and removing a clamp. Then she knelt at his feet approached the lock. Two minutes later and he heard a quick noise, the door was open. She stood up and looked at Leon smiling. "There is always a way out."  
"I'll Remember that." He said admiringly. He just could not tell if he was more surprised by the attitude or by the sweet and charming smile she had. "I'm Leon." he reached out to greet her.  
She smiled again and pulled his jacket, placing it on his hand.  
"Thank you, Leon. I am..."  
"Jill." Someone shouted on the stairs.  
They both turned to face Rebecca running towards them. Rebecca stopped next to Jill panting. It was easy to see that she was running for some time.  
"Thank God. Billy was going to the park and I came here. We were worried about you."  
"Thank you Rebecca. You don't need to worry."  
"Why not? We've been told about what happened between you and a guy who tried to kiss you. We were worried."  
"I'm fine" Jil tried to smile "Thank you."  
"Leon, thank you for helping her. You can let me take care of her now." Rebecca smiled.  
"All right, Bex. Jill it was a pleasure to meet you. The next time you decide to take a dip in the fountain, make sure it is summer, it will certainly be more enjoyable."  
Jill laughed softly as Rebecca pushed her into Annie's room.  
Leon followed them with his eyes feeling confused. Before he met Manuela he had seduced almost all the girls in that place. But lately, Leon tried to stick with his girlfriend. Suddenly he realized that he felt a great interest in the newcomer. That was not the right time to think about that, Leon decided to return to Manuela's side.

.

.

.

After waiting for her to wear another dress, Rebecca took Jill back to the party. Once they arrived at the hall, Jill realized that everyone was together. At some distance she recognized him among the people, Leon.  
For some reason, as soon as their eyes met for the first time, Jill felt a slight chill. She felt strangely touched by the presence of that man, as if she was waiting for him, as if she didn't see him for a long time.  
That feeling brought her concern, because according to her grandmother, her mother, they felt the same way when they had known love. Jill realized she didn't want to know the love yet, it left her terrified. But she had to assume that Leon was a true gentleman, helping her selflessly, without even knowing who she was or what she was like. That honorable and protective attitude of him made Jill felt he had rare qualities, which made him a special boy.  
Leon realized she had come back and their eyes met. At that moment it was as if the music had stopped playing and the people around them did not exist anymore. Leon smiled kindly and Jill smiled back. Jill found an indescribable peace behind that gaze and that smile, but the moment was interrupted by little hands that embraced Leon from his back. A blonde girl hugged him closely. Leon took her hand, but didn't take his eyes out of Jill.  
A mix of frustration sadly took her heart. If she once thought she would never find a guy who could get her interest, Jill realized that she was wrong. But perhaps she arrived a little late.  
Throughout the rest of the party Jill had remained sitting watching the couples dancing and talking to Rebecca. In some moments Annie approached, but Jill and her cousin did not have much in common to talk.  
Jill's and Leon's met several times. Jill realized he could not disguise his interest, though he remained attentive to his girlfriend.  
When the party ended, Jill asked her cousin to call the driver, saying she wasn't feeling good. She would return to Wonbane that night. With tears in her eyes she looked at the sky while waiting for the carriage. She realized she did not want to stay there watching Leon at distance. Jill didn't know what was going on, but she decided going away was the best remedy that time, before she could start feeling something else. Something was true, some feelings are better avoiding than fighting against.

.

.

.

**_Hey guys, how are you?_**  
**_Poor Jill in this chapter. She feels she knows Leon, but at the same time she feels afraid of him or the feeing she is able to feel._**  
**_Do you guys think she did the right thing to go away? :)_**  
**_Have a great weekend guys._**

_**The95Will:** Hey Will. Yeah, no matter where I put Chris in the story, he'll always be a noble man, a real hero. About the boulders yeah lol. Yeah, Mister Valentine asked me to bring pirate Jill back, althought she's gonna be a little different in this story, since she has evoluted a little, but she's gonna be a little moody pirate too. hahahha. Thank you very much for coming, Will. have a greaaat weekend!_

_._

_**Mayra!** Mayraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_  
_I'm so glad you came as I told you, specially because for next chapter I'll have a surprise for you and I hopeyou like it deaaaaaaaaaar. Also about Alfred and Alexia, good you mention them, because... lol just kidding :D Thank you very much for coming sis. Kisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ._

.  
_**Mister Valentine:** Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_  
_Although this chapter was also of development I hope you liked it more, because it brought some nostalgia for Jill from her past life and also sad thoughts, which I hope could make you feel it._  
_About the guy, it was just a no important guy :D But yeah, i said blond to make a little confusion ahahahaha. Glad you didnt freak out this time :D Thank you for your words, dear! big kissssssssssssssssssssssss ._

.  
**_roseimagine: _**_Sissssssss.I added Billy and Rebbeca first because I wanted to do that for you and second because you made me fall in love with them as I told you many times. So I think they could be a cute couple to add as Jill's friends. It would be only for 2 chapters, but I'm studying to bring them back ;)_  
_Thank you very much for your support dear!_  
_Kisssssssssssssssssssssssssss ._

.  
_**Random RE Fan:** Oh your words were so amazing. You really made my day! Sometimes we are not so inspired to write, but when we read something like that, we realize we can never give up on a story! Thank you very much dear!_


End file.
